Mobile phones and smart mobile phones are becoming extremely common. Many people now carry everywhere a device that includes a powerful processor, a high-resolution video camera, and a connection to the Internet. One possible practical application of these devices is image recognition. When a smart phone user is presented with an item that he desires to know more about, he can photograph the item and use image recognition software to identify it. Depending on his preferences he may simply be given the name of the object, or automatically be connected with search results regarding the object, shopping information regarding the object, or any other appropriate information. A particularly useful application of this technology is for visually impaired people; enabling them to identify objects they are not able to identify themselves without assistance. Frequently, when a user takes a photo with a smart phone for the purposes of object identification, the user does not take the photo that best enables the object to be identified—for instance, the image can be blurry or from an angle that makes recognition difficult. This is particularly a problem when assisting blind users, as they cannot see the photo image themselves to verify its quality.